Ive Made This Choice Before
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .It was the choice Kate needed to face... Jack or Sawyer? Sawyer or Jack? But as she tried to make it, she realised she had made a choice like this before... not what you expect... Equal Skate and Jate! OneShot if enough people review TwoShot


**_A little oneshot that just suddenly popped into my head during a boring day of school! Both Skate and Jate equally shown._**

**_Im going to write a disclaimer woo: I dont own lost... you might have gathered from the part there I wrote 'Boring day of school' But if anyone knows where I could find one, I wouldnt mind owning a clone of Sawyer ; )_**

**_Summary: When Kate is sat trying to choose between Sawyer & Jack shes taken back to a memory that she has made this choice before... not what you expect! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Kate sat as far out as the beach took her, as far away from the crowds as she could go. She need to get out, get away from the people the mindless chatter, if she stayed amongst it she'd never make her decision, though she doubted if she could make it hear either.

She had to make a choice or she would lose them both, Jack or Sawyer… Sawyer or Jack? She knew she had to make it soon, but how she didn't know. She had seen the heartbreaking stares from Jack whenever she spent time with Sawyer, but she'd also seen the way Sawyer tried to hide his when she was with Jack… if it was possible that was even worse.

Jack. Well he was the good one, the sensible one, the reliable one, the one that in all rights she should be with. The one that would take care of her, love her, treat her right, keep her safe.

Sawyer. He was the dangerous one, the exciting one, the forbidden one, the one that would usually have no problems dropping a girl like a rag and running on to a newer model. He was the one that would love her, make her feel special… then leave her.

The goodie and the baddie.

The cop and the robber… ok not quite, the doctor and the con man.

The goodie and the baddie.

Kate smiled slightly, it was strange she would have this memory now, a memory that she had made this choice before… then she laughed. She'd definitely made this choice before.

Kate, like many young girls had a Barbie doll when she was younger. It hadn't really appealed to her all that greatly, the tacky blonde hair, perfect figure… plastic perfection. She hadn't been one of those girls, not dolls or make up more like tree climbing and mud surfing. But at home, the place that should have been a haven, she found the dolls a welcome escape.

She had remembered one time when her mother had been happy, Wayne had gone away for a few days… she had taken Kate to the toy store, to buy a new doll. Diane after some time had convinced Kate to buy a male doll to go with her Barbie, Kate had been somewhat wary of the idea at first, she wasn't really keen on girl doll meets girl doll, girl doll falls in love and then in Kate's world… boy doll beats girl doll. She wanted her Barbie to be independent.

Kate smiled at how stubborn she had been even back then.

Her mother had persuaded her eventually, but although Dianne thought it was what she said it wasn't, it had just been her. The way Kate saw Dianne, happy and smiling, she was never like that when Wayne was around, so Kate had decided to agree to the doll, agree to anything to keep her mom smiling like she had been.

Back then her choice was between a Ken and a G.I Joe. She chuckled again, most people would laugh at her for comparing such a choice as she had now to choosing a doll, but in a lot of ways it was.

Jack was, of course, then Ken. The perfect accompaniment to Barbie, her husband, he had many jobs, there was army Ken, fireman Ken… and even laughed at this one, it fit just perfect, there was a doctor Ken. He was good and honest, took care of Barbie, just like Jack would.

And then there was Sawyer, he would of course be G.I Joe. Not the normal choice for Barbie, a war doll, one that would probably leave Barbie.

Kate can remember what her mother had told her when she couldn't decide, she hadn't rushed or hurried her, she simply let her choose.

"_You should take time over your choices Katie, the choice you make could be very important, a lot of people will judge you by it, but don't let them control you, you should decide for yourself"_

"_That's stupid mom it's just a _doll" Kate had laughed.

"_Trust me Katie"_ Dianne had smiled "_You'll see, it's a lesson you'll need later in life"_

So there it was Ken was perfect for Barbie… Jack was perfect for Barbie, but G.I Joe he wasn't perfect for Barbie… Sawyer wasn't perfect for Barbie.

But then again, Kate had never been, and never would be, anything like Barbie.

Sighing Kate turned back to the ocean. For once she was going to take her mothers advice. She was going to take her time, make the choice for herself and no one else.

But boy, it was going to be hard.

* * *

**_Okay, so I left it on an open ending to please both my Jaters and my Skaters, but if I get enough reviews I might turn it into a two shot, so get your votes in now! Should she choose Sawyer or Jack?_**

**_It was was something, that I hope was a bit different, but not too OOC! If you enjoyed, please review!_**


End file.
